Surprises
by Spirk-merthur shipper 14
Summary: kirk and Spock are great friends. they meet in year five, as they get older fluff ensues and Spirk all the way. go easy on me its my first story and I'm not good with summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Surprises chapter one Awkward and Embarrassing

Allow me to set the scene; this whole shenanigans all started about half way through year five (A/N I'm English so I'll be using English terminology) when my class got a new member, a girl with the strangest name and ears; she had pointed ears and her name was Spock. Me and my Crew who consisted of Bones, Sulu, Chekov and Scotty, thought she was a bit odd so we stayed away from her. But annoyingly she is my new next door neighbour so I can't escape so easily but now I kind of owe her one, okay several and she owes me as well anyway her first surprise was her moving in next-door and her second one was showing up in class but this was her biggest surprize yet. You should know that I get into trouble a lot and she was a goody-two-shoes that was friends with Scotty's crush, Nyota Uhura. So how she surprised me was that we were walking home, yes we walk home together only because we're neighbours, so walking home from school we were talking about space and the federation and suddenly we are ambushed by Cupcake and his gang of idiots.

"Hello Kirk, fancy seeing you here with MY GIRL!" he said leering at me.

"Mr Giotto need I remind you that I am not 'your Girl' as you put it now if you would please step aside so that James and I may pass" Spock responded in a hostile tone "not gonna happen sweetheart" he said but the two things that shocked me are 1. What Spock said and 2. What she did. "Mr Giotto are you aware that Vulcans are three times stronger than humans?" she asked and his response was kinda funny "er no why?"

"because I am Vulcan and I can as you humans would say 'whup your sorry ass'" she said and Cupcake's goons started to hit and kick me while I was occupied Spock was taking names and kicking butts and before everything went black I saw Cupcake and his goons run for the hills

3 hours later

My mother and I were dining at the Kirk residence, my father was not able to accompany us because he was seeing to the Vulcan high council considering he is the ambassador to Earth. When James and I arrived at his home his mother was, as you would understand, highly concerned about his predicament so I told them what happened from my perspective. While our dinner was being prepared, my Mother and I began to nurse James back to health as much as we could before Mrs Kirk contacted Leonard McCoy's parents, Dr and nurse McCoy and of course they arrived almost immediately with Leonard and once James came back to consciousness Leonard tried to 'chew us out' as James would say and once again I stepped in and said "it was not his fault, Leonard we were ambushed by Mr Giotto and his friends and I had to intervene and James was punched and kicked" and the McCoy's, using their regenerator healed him to the best their ability and let him return to consciousness on his own. And let's just say that I might have some positive emotions for him and I must say that I have the desire to mind meld with him and I am only ten point six years old and I wonder whether James Tiberius Kirk is fond of me in a similar way. Unfortunately it was time to take our leave and I decide to meditate and discuss my emotions of the matter and my mother says "wait awhile sweetie, at least until he's more mature because prepubescent human males are immature and Vulcan males around the same age are more mature" and my father says "you are expected to repress you emotions and I advise you to meditate on this matter then again your mother is more experienced in these scenarios" therefore I decide to wait and meditate. I hope that James will be alright and I will see him tomorrow.

 _What do you think? Good? Bad? Either way please rate and review and see you in the next chapter._

 _Live long and prosper!_

 _D.R.A out._


	2. Sex Ed

Chapter two. Sex Ed.

A couple of months later at the end of year we were told that we were going to have the most awkward lesson of all. Sex and Relationships Education! Since the Cupcake scenario Spock and I had become good friends and much to Scotty's pleasure both Uhura and Spock started to hang out with us. Anyway I had to explain what sex Ed was. Well Bones did most of it. And by then it was common knowledge that Spock was Vulcan. "James may I ask a personal query?" she asked.

"Sure go ahead" I replied

"What is the reason behind the topic of fifth period?"

"Oh um from what Bones has told me it's about growing up" trying not to sound awkward.

Then Mr pike called us in and I felt Spock's fingers wrap around my wrist.

Spock POV

As Mr pike called me and my classmates into class from break, my fingers close around James wrist. I am hinting, as humans would call it, that I have affectionate emotions for him. "Alright class settle down now, sit wherever you want, now then you may take notes if you so wish. Now just watch the video" myself and Nyota sat with James and Montgomery Scott as the video continues the humans start to get embarrassed with Kirk flushing. Mr Scott and Nyota snickering. I'm blushing.

Fifty minutes later kirk POV

Oh boy this is traumatising but I'm going to have to tell Spock have I like her and that I'm moving to San Francisco next month but how the hell do I do that?! Thank god that's over. Now then time to tell her. "Um Spock I have to tell you something" I say leaving the school gates.

"Yes James what is it?" she replies

"Um do you want the good news or the bad news first?" I reply.

"Bad"

"Okay if you're sure….. I'm moving to San Francisco with my dad next month, please don't hate me"

"And the second thing?"

"Is this" I say as my hand cups her face and lightly pressing my lips against hers "I really like you Spock"

"If you are implying that you have positive emotions for me, then I do you James and I to will be moving to San Francisco for Starfleet academy in 2.49 years"

"Oh and by the way Spock, here" I said handing her a small file that had my Comm link on it so that we can talk while I'm in San Fran and she'll be here in Iowa. "Comm me later okay?"

 _And let the Spirk fluff begin! And yes I am evil enough to end on a cliff-hanger Mwa hahahahah_

 _Thanks for reading see you in the next Chapter. Oh and by the way check out Beatlemaniac45's fanfic Spocking Horse_

 _Live long and prosper_


End file.
